


What's So Amazing that Keeps Us Stargazing

by primrooks



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Stargazing, a little bit of Perry too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrooks/pseuds/primrooks
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and Perry have a moment to themselves and discuss one impossible task. One-shot of the boys just being quiet and contemplative for a change.





	

Ferb stepped through the clear doors leading to the backyard, carrying a red bowl full of salsa-drenched nachos. Phineas was already outside, setting up two lawn chairs right next to their tree. Between the two chairs was a snack table, upon which Perry was lying down with his usual far-off stare.

At the sound of Ferb's footsteps, Phineas turned with his usual bright smile.

"Thanks, Ferb. I can't remember the last time we had Nacho Night," Phineas thanked him as he picked two chips for himself. Both boys took to their lawn chairs, nacho bowl placed on the table, their pet platypus now settling on Ferb's lap. The two gazed up towards the night sky, clear save for a few blue-grey clouds.

"Man, I know that we've had our share of outer space travel, but there's nothing like just watching the stars looking like the world's biggest connect-the-dots game," said Phineas as he crunched down on a chip. Ferb rolled his eyes at his brother, weary of the gears already churning under his shock of red hair. When Phineas glanced over, Ferb's face had contorted from its default expression of neutrality to one of _Please. It's nearly 9 PM, for goodness's sake._

Phineas let out a light chuckle. "I'm not talking about how we should make something like that, Ferb. In fact, I don't think we really need to." Ferb twitched his brow up higher at this. It wasn't like Phineas to discard a challenge before even starting it.

"We can talk about how we built the biggest rollercoaster or the biggest tire swing, but just look what's up above. Millions upon millions of stars stretching billions of light years, and we still haven't come close to finding them all. And each little shape has its own name and story," Phineas explained.

Ferb turned to the stars again, softly stroking Perry's head. "Like how Ursas Major and Minor are the nymph Callisto and her son, made into bears to escape Hera's wrath?" Ferb ventured, pointing to said constellations.

"Yeah. And speaking of bears, I read that the Iroquois interpreted Ursa Major as three hunters chasing the Great Bear," added Phineas as he sat up in his chair, his eyes twinkling amidst the dark. "I mean, all those stars, with myths spanning all throughout world history, proof that everyone looked up and asked 'Where are we?' or 'Are there some things we just can't see?.' In terms of who came up with the world's biggest connect-the-dots game, I think everyone else beat us to it."

"I suppose so," Ferb pondered aloud, his mouth forming a small smile.

"Chtrchtrchtr," growled the platypus dozing off on his lap.

"You're right, Perry," Phineas acknowledged with a chortle. "Let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote years ago when I was homesick during my first year of college. I wanted to put it up here since I think this is a piece that still holds up, with some minor changes (mostly just around the middle section).


End file.
